


Looking For This

by Anonymous



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Check Chapter 2 for LFChaper 1 LF: FoundChapter 2 LF: Found
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find this particular fic about Akihito not being Akihito, Aki is actually another person but dna matching first match with Akihito. So Identity swap/secret identity twist at the end because Asami found out later.

So I'm finding this fic where Akihito isn't Akihito. He is actually Akira another kid whose dna was similar when Asami first did a dna matching but later he found out his real identity. Akihito met Asami when they were both child and teen respectively, Asami liked the Takaba Family and when Akihito disappeared, he helped search and even after the death of the Takaba Parents, he didn't stop trying. Turns out he was actually killed where he went missing. Asami found the remains which were bones and clothes. The people who kidnapped him where the same people who used Akira to earn money with the excuse of 'think of your grandma', Akira lived with others where they all have to earn money to give to the antagonist. The antagonist actually laughed and was killed taking the secret to his grave and Asami did another dna matching on Akira to find out his true identity. That was the twist of the story because at the end, Asami had Kirishima destroy all this findings and said that Akira is Akihito and nobody can think otherwise. Sometimes I wonder if Asami fell for Akira or if he is still holding onto the Akihito delusion.

Also I don't know if this is part of the above mention or another story. In this story, Aki was kidnapped to a club oversea where he found people he used to live with being drugged up and having sex, especially one where he is definitely underage like below 10. He was loopy and giggling because of drugs, he was like shot in the head and Aki was so upset about it because Aki was close to him I think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check Chapter 2 For Latest LF
> 
> Chapter 1 LF: Found  
> Chapter 2 LF: Looking

Akihito was kidnapped and while fighting, he gains a gun and shoot Sudou Shuu in the leg where he dies because the bullet hit a vein and he died of blood loss. Asami comes and shoots him in the head and tells everyone that he killed Sudou Shuu and not Akihito. He warns them not to talk about this true event after they leave.


End file.
